Home May Be Closer Than One Might Think
by JestersJoker93
Summary: Thorin has a crush on Bilbo. Bilbo has a crush on Thorin. It's up to Fili and Kili to save the day :D


Hiyah Guys :D

Here's another little Thilbo OneShot :D  
After so many of ypu visited and faved my other OneShot I had to write another one :D  
Hope you like it :D  
Again sorry for my grammar, I'm still from Germany xD  
Greetings  
A very tired Joker (Seriously, it's close to midnight here and I haven't slept at all the last nights xD)  
-

"You don't have a home. It was taken away from you. So I'll help you get it back!" Bilbo said with as much confidence as he could manage. But soon, all of his confidence fled. Thorin was insulting him again.

_I know I'm useless, thank you very much_ Bilbo thought and felt a sharp pain in his chest. But before he could thing about these strange feelings, Thorin's voice ringed through his ears: "I've never been so wrong about anyone in my entire life."

And before Bilbo could say anything he was nearly crushed in Thorin's embrace. He smiled. He never felt so warm, or safe. When Thorin let go of him he was also smiling. The gentlest smile Bilbo had ever seen.

"We shall rest now, and continue our journey tomorrow!" Thorin said and turned around, suddenly feeling very uneasy.

"I wonder if I hurt my head a bit too much…" he muttered under his breath. Unbeknownst to him, Kili and Fili heard him. Kili couldn't help but started laughing, until Fili elbowed him and said: "Shh, this will be a lot of fun!"

"Do you think our dear uncle realized that he has a crush on our dear Bilbo?" Kili asked, still grinning.  
"I don't know, but I think we can make him realize!"  
And so the both of them started plotting.

Meanwhile, Bilbo busied himself with preparing his bed roll. He was utterly confused. Why was he feeling so funny? There was warmth in his chest that wouldn't go away. He decided to ask Gandalf.  
"Gandalf, I need your help!" Bilbo said when he was standing in front of the wizard.  
"And what can I help you with, dear Bilbo?" Gandalf asked amused.

"Well I'm not feeling well, and I could need your advice!"

"Then tell me what's wrong with you and I shall see what I can do for you." Gandalf said worried.  
"Well… There is this strange warmth in my chest. And my head feels all light and dizzy." Bilbo said and shuffled is feet.

Gandalf nearly lost it. He managed to turn his laughter in a fit of coughing and after a while he said: "Well, there's nothing wrong with you."

"But why am I feeling so strange?"

"You are in love." Gandalf said and couldn't stop a low chuckle. Bilbo nearly fainted. He was in love? But with whom?

Without another word he left the wizard, more confused than ever. This confusion just intensified when he ran into Thorin. His heart started to pound really fast, and the dizziness came back.

"S-S-Sorry Thorin!" Bilbo managed before he decided to busy himself. Maybe he will feel better after he helped the others with the fire!

But Bilbo wasn't the only one who was confused. Thorin stood still and watched the Hobbit. What was wrong with him? He seemed utterly confused. Thorin decided to ask the Halfling later. He had planning to make.

"Gandalf, we have to talk." Thorin said when he reached the wizard. Gandalf just smiled and gestured for Thorin to continue.

"We have to continue our journey. What would be the safest way to get off this rock?"

And so they discussed their plans, oblivious to Bilbo who was watching them all the while.

"I have another matter to discuss with you. Our dear burglar seems rather out of mind. Maybe he has taken damage in the fight, but is afraid to tell anyone!" Thorin murmured.

Gandalf laughed at that and said: "Oh, Bilbo is quite alright. He's simply in love!"

"In love?" Thorin asked and looked more confused than ever. He also felt a pang of wrath inside his belly. Why on middle earth did he feel wrath? There was no reason to do so!

Gandalf watched Thorin with an amused glint in his eyes.

Bilbo was curious. Thorin was blushing after something that Gandalf said to him. He never saw Thorin blush. He was more confused than ever. And then there was this burning question: Who was he in love with? But he hadn't much time to think when Fili and Kili each slung an arm around his shoulder.  
"Hey there Bilbo!" Kili said with a big grin and so loud that anybody could hear them.

"We were thinking about something!" Fili mused and pulled Bilbo even closer who looked still very confused.

"And what would that be?" Bilbo asked suspicious. He wasn't entirely sure about the brothers. He didn't have to be a genius to tell that they were up to something.

"I thought, since you are a full member of our company now" Fili said and glanced over to his uncle, who was glaring at them "We should take you with us to find some firewood!"

"Alright." Bilbo said, still suspicious and left with Kili and Fili, who were looking over the shoulders and grinned at their uncle.

Thorin couldn't explain what he was feeling. But he was certain that he couldn't leave Bilbo alone with these wicked nephews of him.

"Balin, take care of the group. I want to investigate something." Thorin said and followed Bilbo and his nephews quietly.

Balin, Gandalf and the other dwarves exchanged an amused glance. As soon as Thorin was out of eyesight the bets began.

Fili and Kili stopped, when they reached a beautiful clearing, with a little pond to swim in. Naturally, they stripped down to some underpants and went into the water, which was pleasingly cool.

"Come here Bilbo! It's nice!" Kili shouted while he tried to drown Fili, but Fili struggled hard. They were splashing water everywhere and Bilbo felt the sudden urge to swim too. He didn't notice the watchful gaze from behind one of the trees.

So Bilbo stripped down to simple trousers too and joined Fili and Kili. And as one of them, Fili and Kili involved Bilbo in every little joke and play they were doing. And Bilbo enjoyed it. In fact, it was the most fun time he had in his entire life. But soon he wished for another person to take part in their cavort: Thorin.

And as if the thought had summoned him, the dwarvens king stood in front of them, just in his pants. Bilbo stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Thorin with so less clothing and Fili took his chance to dive Bilbo under water. But Bilbo was fast and struggled free to dive Fili. But he forgot about Thorin, and before he could do any harm to Fili, Thorin grabbed him with both hands and lifted him.

Bilbo was so surprised that he froze and didn't struggle. Thorin chuckled along with his nephews and let go of Bilbo.

Bilbo grinned wide and said, with a hint mischief in his voice: "Alright Master Oakenshild, you asked for it!" As fast as lightning Bilbo dived under water and wasn't to be seen anymore. Kili and Fili laughed and Thorin smiled too, as they looked for their Hobbit companion. And when Bilbo emerged from the water, right in front of Thorin, he caught him by surprise, splashing a huge wave of water right in the king's face.

Fili and Kili laughed out loud at the expression their uncle gave. Utterly surprised. Bilbo grinned to, but when Thorin smiled the smile of true evil, he went pale.

"I guess I should run then." Bilbo stated emotionless.

"You better should." Thorin said with a big grin. He couldn't help himself. When he was his nephews and Bilbo play in the water he had to partake. And now Bilbo was swimming as fast as he could to get to the bank of the pond. But Thorin was right behind him. And so Thorin chased the little Hobbit all over the clearing. And when he finally had him, Thorin hold Bilbo, bridal style and returned to the pond, where Kili and Fili still were in the water.

"You know what's coming next Bilbo, don't you?" Thorin said with a big smile. Bilbo wiggled all the time, but when Thorin uttered this sentence into his ear, he stopped all struggling. Confused Thorin looked Bilbo in the eyes. And Bilbo looked back.

And then the world stopped turning. They held their gaze, unable to break it. Fili and Kili silently retired to the bushes to watch Bilbo and their uncle without disturbing them.

Thorin noticed a look of realization dawning on the Hobbit's face. But what was it that the little Hobbit realized?

But Thorin realized something for himself. He felt complete. He felt as if he had found everything he ever wanted, even with Erebor so far away. He felt…_home_. He noticed that the little Hobbit fit perfectly into his arms. And he noticed one other thing. He was happy. Then it dawned to him: He was in love with this little Hobbit in his arms. He didn't know when it started, but the feelings were most definitely there.  
But Thorin hadn't had the slightest idea that Bilbo was thinking exactly the same thing. Bilbo noticed with who exactly he was in love with. And now everything dawned to him. Why he followed the dwarves on their journey, why he couldn't run away as much as he wanted to return home. He already was home. And that's the reason why he risked his own life to save Thorin's. He was in love with the dwarf king!

Carefully, Thorin sat Bilbo down on his face. But they were still close together. So close that Bilbo could feel Thorin's hot breathe ghost over his cheek. So close that one little movement would make them kiss.  
Thorin put a hand to Bilbo's cheek and caressed it softly. Thorin was just about to kiss Bilbo when they heard a loud sneeze. They drove apart and landed back in the real world, where a wet Kili rubbed his nose and a very annoyed Fili gathered up their things. Kili and Fili looked apologetic at their uncle and Bilbo and left them alone.

Thorin coughed softly and said: "We should get dry. Or else we will catch a cold."

Bilbo just nodded, face reddened. He put his clothes on and watched Thorin doing the same.

_What on middle earth did happen?_ Bilbo asked himself. They almost kissed. But now that moment was over, and Thorin would surely be the composed dwarf he always was. He felt sad.

When they returned to the camp, everyone sat at the campfire and enjoyed some food. But Bilbo wasn't hungry, and Thorin just sat by the fire to send icy glares to his nephews. Both shrugged and moved together. Gandalf could just smile. Fili and Kili had told him what had happened at the clearing.  
Thorin was lost in thought. Bilbo didn't seem too happy, when they got interrupted. But how on middle earth could they forgot about Kili and Fili?!

Thorin took a look around and found Bilbo sitting on the edge of the big cliff, smoking a pipe. But Thorin also noticed the shivering from Bilbo's shoulder.

He decided to talk to the Hobbit for a while. Or just sit beside him. He walked over to Bilbo, taking of his coat of fur and throwing it over Bilbo's shoulder.

Bilbo coughed a little, but Thorin noticed that the little burglar was just choking on his pipe. He risked a glance over his shoulder to watch the other dwarves, who were chuckling and grinning madly. But one evil stare of Master Oakenshield and the group erupted in coughing and whistling.

Thorin scooted closer to Bilbo and said: "I have to tell you something Hobbit."

"Then go on and tell me." Bilbo smiled gently. Thorin took his time in answering, mostly because he hadn't had the slightest idea what to say. But then he had another idea. He glanced over his shoulder again. All dwarves were busy, nobody gave them any attention.

Thorin decided that words were better than actions and leaned down to Bilbo to place a chaste kiss on the Hobbit's lips. He let go of Bilbo when said Hobbit chuckled quietly.

"What is it?" Thorin asked worried. But Bilbo just snuggled closer and said: "Your beard was tickling."  
A low chuckle rumbled through Thorin's chest.

"We will go on the first watch. I want you for my own." Thorin whispered in Bilbo's ear, and sent shivers down his spine.

"Everything." Bilbo said his voice thicker than before. Damn that dwarf and his body, mind and everything!

"Bilbo and I will hold the first watch! Go to bed everyone, we leave first thing in the morning!" Thorin said and pulled Bilbo with him. Many quiet chuckled followed them. When Thorin was sure that they were out of earshot, he pressed Bilbo against a nearby tree.

"And now I shall kiss you properly, my dear little burglar!" Thorin growled and connected his lips with Bilbo's yet again. But this time, it was more passionate. Bilbo grabbed the front of Thorin's tunic and pulled him as close as possible. When Bilbo felt something hard against his thigh, he moaned.

"What beautiful sounds you make…" Thorin growled while raining little bites over Bilbo's exposed neck. Bilbo was as hard as Thorin. He couldn't believe his luck.

Thorin growled deep, when Bilbo's hand found the bulge between Thorin's legs. He bit down Bilbo's neck. Hard. But Bilbo didn't mind. He slung his arms around Thorin's neck and his legs around his waist.

Thorin was rubbing against his little burglar.

"A burglar indeed" Thorin groaned into Bilbo's ear "For you have stolen my heart."

Bilbo moaned at that comment. He couldn't think straight, all that mattered was Thorin. And that wicked tongue that licked his jaw line.

"Thorin…please!" Bilbo moaned.

"What, my lovely burglar?" Thorin asked, smirking.

"Make me yours…" Bilbo begged panting.

"Your wish is my deepest desire!" Thorin whispered and stripped them both from their garment. He managed to pull his oil out of one of his pockets and coated his fingers in the oil. When he pushed the first finger into Bilbo, he tensed. Soothingly Thorin kissed his Hobbit everywhere he could teach him. And soon Bilbo was a moaning mess. The second and third finger followed soon after the first, and when Thorin pulled them out, Bilbo growled in loss.

"Hush now… It get's eve better." Thorin growled. He had to burry himself in his hobbit now. His patience was growing thin.

He coated his manhood in oil and carefully slid into Bilbo's hole. His Hobbit was as tight as a glove.  
"Bilbo…" Thorin growled, almost losing control.

"P-p-please Thorin, move!" Bilbo begged and exposed his neck. Thorin bit down Bilbo's neck again and started to move. They were both groaning and moaning, until they finally reached completition. Thorin slumped against Bilbo, his breathing heavy. Bilbo held him tight.

"You know" his Hobbit started panting "I guess, I won't return to the shire."

"And why would that be?" Thorin asked, smiling.

"Because I'm finally home… You know, what my mother told me, when I was a kid? Home is where the heart is. And my heart is with you, Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo said and kissed his king softly.


End file.
